1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cassette recorder which can record programming automatically after storing data such as the day of the week, the time and the channel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
DE-OS No. 33 14 783.3 discloses a videorecorder, in which the cassette is equipped with a bar code that is concerned with various parameters of the cassette, such as the tape length. The bar code is read with an opto-electronic reading device, arranged in fixed location in the recorder, so that it can utilize the movement of the cassette into play-back position for the reading process.